


A Morning Gift

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Fareeha hasn't had a day off in weeks, and the one day she does get off duty, Moira decides to shut off her alarm and cook her breakfast.





	A Morning Gift

Having roused decently early thanks to Angela's shifting body leaving the bed for work, Moira couldn't find the peace to sleep any longer. Looking over to the still sleeping Fareeha, a slight smile curled her lips as she herself carefully left the bed and rounded it to flip the off switch of the soldier's alarm clock. The poor younger woman was always pushing herself beyond the limits of exhaustion, which caused much concern from Moira and Angela. But today was a day off from her usual patrol duties, so the Irishwoman had an ingenious idea to pamper the girl with a home cooked breakfast.   
Silently making her way to the kitchen, she found her wireless earbuds and popped them into her ears before clicking a few holo buttons on her watch. The dark tune of Billy Idol's song Flesh For Fantasy played out as she swayed her hips about with each step across the tiled floor. Gathering up cooking pots, ingredients and plates, she began to chop up vegetables. Dicing up green and red peppers, onions and a bit of garlic, she poured a bit of olive oil into a frying pan before tossing the vegetables in. Letting them cook down, long fingers snatched up three eggs from the carton and she began to juggle them before cracking them into a bowl. Whisking them into a yellow mixture of egg white and yolk, she poured them into the searing pan with the vegetables. Leaving it to cook for a few more moments, she grabbed the handle of the pan and moved it about to flip the omelet in the air and caught it back in the pan.  
Warm sunlight shone in across the Egyptian's face, causing a slight grumble as her senses rushed back into the forefront of her mind. With a panic taking hold, brown eyes shot open to look at the red numbers of her clock. Her alarm hadn't gone off? Was this thing broken? She picked it up and shook it in her hand before slamming it onto the nightstand. Laying on her back now, her eyes traced over the ceiling fan's blades before mustering up the energy to move and sit at the edge of the bed. Rubbing the fingers of her left hand at her sleep coated eyes, Arabic curses rumbled from her before she stood to stretch her muscles with a loud groan. Searching out her prosthetic, the blue metallic limb was sitting atop her pile of clothes from the day before, lifting it up and clicking it into pace, she shivered at the slight morning chill.   
Wonderful smells filled the entire flat as Fareeha pulled the bedroom door open. Walking through the hallway, she could hear someone humming in the silence and as she rounded the corner, she froze midstep. There, in the kitchen, was the tall Irishwoman Waltzing around the space with a spatula in hand. A soft chuckle rumbled from the soldier as she stepped closer and settled atop one of the stools at the island table. Simply enjoying the sight of the older woman smiling, humming and dancing was enough to make her morning the best so far.   
Finishing the final touches as she slid the omelet onto a plate, added a dash of seasonings and garnishing it with a sprig of parsley. Turning around to move the plate to the island, she nearly dropped it as a shock of surprise shook her entire body to stiffen. Setting the food down and removing an earbud, her voice was high and filled with fright still.  
“Fareeha, I didn't hear you. How long have you been sitting there?”  
Her sharp cheeks blushed heavily at the embarrassment of the other seeing her dance like that.  
A heavy chuckle escaped the younger as she moved to stand and circle the island, wrapping her strong arms around Moira's waist to look up to her eyes.   
“I was only there for a moment or two. Long enough to see those hips swaying.”  
A playful smirk curled her lips before a hand moved to tangle in that tossled fiery hair, pulling her lower to capture thin lips into a passionate kiss.  
“Thank you for breakfast habibti, I'll be sure to make it up to you.”


End file.
